Un lazo roto
by Ederia-fan-forever
Summary: Le llevo 3 años el perfeccionar su nado, 3 años de solo pensar en braceadas y patadas... Y sobre todo, 3 años de doloroso empeño por sacarse al mismo Nanase de su alma.


Muy buenos días/tardes tengan todos.

Titulo: Un lazo roto

Pareja: RinHaru

*Free! Es propiedad de Kyoto Animation

*Este fic es algo melancólico, pero aclaro que no quiero dar a entender que estoy en contra de la pareja-al contrario- solo que lo adapte a los sentimientos de Rin basándome en los pocos capítulos que tenemos, y claro, agregándole un poco de… ¿romance?

* * *

"Quiero que me muestres nuevamente aquella vista, olvide lo que se veía"

Esa oración había quedado plasmada en su mente desde el otro día en que volvió a reencontrarse con Nanase. Los había encontrado a él y sus amigos, de intrusos, en la piscina de su escuela Samezuka, y como era de esperarse, volvió a retarlo a una competencia como hacía 3 años atrás donde perdió desastrosamente ante su rival.

Y no era que había nadado desastrosamente, no, lo desastroso era que pese a haber puesto el alma durante su entrenamiento en el extranjero, había vuelto a perder contra alguien a quien siquiera le importaba competir, eso sí era desastre para su orgullo.

Desde esa vez, se prometió que la próxima sería diferente, le mostraría una vista completamente alejada por mucho de la anterior, a su más grande oponente, al que alguna vez llamo su amigo, aquel que sin notarlo, había lanzado una flecha certera a su corazón… Haruka Nanase.

Le llevo 3 años el perfeccionar su nado, 3 años de solo pensar en braceadas y patadas, 3 años de suspiros y sonrisas robadas a su juventud, de noches en desvelo en una piscina entrenando, y sobre todo, 3 años de doloroso empeño por sacarse al mismo Nanase de su alma, de reordenar todos sus pensamientos para que lo enfocaran como un enemigo, algo que debía superar, en lugar de enfocar sus preciosos ojos que para el bien semejaban al océano. Pero ese océano era peligroso, por eso se apresuro a salir de el antes de que este lo atrapara en sus profundidades.

…

Todo su esfuerzo al fin valió la pena, porque esa noche en Samezuka logro derrotarlo, logro dejar atrás aquella vista, y logro de una vez por todas romper el lazo que lo unía con su adversario.

Se sentía dichoso, victorioso, y ansioso, porque él no quería que Haruka aceptara su victoria así como si nada, no, él quería verlo incluso peor. Debía sentirse fatal, o al menos eso creyó Rin, pues al fin alguien lo había superado, lo había vencido en su terreno, había dominado al agua mejor que el…

Tal fue su desilusión al verlo respirando serenamente, aceptando su derrota tal y como temía.

"Tu ganaste Rin…Me alegro por ti"

Sintió su sangre arder cuando escucho estas palabras salir de los labios de Hrauka.

"¿Te… alegras?" murmuro entre dientes Rin, antes de tomar a su rival por los goggles que rodeaban su cuello y jalarlo hacia su persona. Lo miro directamente a los ojos esperando encontrar alguna pizca de de celos, rabia o algún sentimiento como los que a él lo aprisionaron la ultima vez, pero nada, no distinguió nada más que ese maldito océano.

Mientras Haruka tan solo observaba a Rin, un raro remordimiento volvió a envolverlo como en el pasado, aunque bien, hizo caso omiso ya que en esos momentos solo podía estar plenamente en paz consigo mismo, pues aquella vista había vuelto a él.

Por otro lado, el joven de cabellos rojo parduzco se mantenía observando fijamente a Nanase, expresando cada una de las emociones que el moreno le había producido y que se había estado guardando por tanto tiempo: ira, renco, dolor, y hasta tristeza en mínima proporción se leía en los ojos del tiburón que ahora yacía expuesto, mostrando todos esos sentimientos como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Entonces lo consiguió, su segundo objetivo después de vencer a Haruka… olvidarlo.

Lo había alcanzado, tal vez su corazón ya había perdido la poca esperanza que mantenía o daba igual lo que fuese, sus ojos lo volvieron a enfocar y se encontró con solo un contrincante. Sus memorias se tornaron borrosas, como un sueño lejano, sintió que le importaban poco, y nada mas basto para darse cuenta de que Haruka Nanase ya no era nada. Sus pensamientos recibían su nombre poniéndose alerta, informándole del antiguo lazo que ahora se hallaba roto.

…

Como si hubiera sentido la tensión en el aire, un profesor llego atraído por el escándalo y los reprendió.

"Y a usted lo veré mañana por la en mi oficina para hablar de este asunto, joven Matsuoka" indico el profesor escoltando al resto de los jóvenes a la salida y a comunicárselo seguramente a sus superiores. Mientras estos intentaban argumentar algo en su defensa, a excepción de Haruka, a quien Rin dirigió una última mirada antes de irse, poco satisfecho por su logro.

Nada, no había mas que un simple y común azul marino.


End file.
